


Daredevil #3

by Brawl2099



Category: Daredevil (Comics)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 18:39:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14795840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brawl2099/pseuds/Brawl2099





	Daredevil #3

Daredevil #3

* * *

[](http://www.geocities.com/marvelrevolution/)

## 

  


| 

By [Tony Thornley](mailto:brawl2099@yahoo.com)

| 

[Home](http://www.geocities.com/marvelrevolution/)   


* * *

[Titles](http://www.geocities.com/marvelrevolution/titles.htm)   


* * *

[Daredevil Archive](http://geocities.com/marvelrevolution/knights/daredevil.html)  
  
---|---|---  
| In [Daredevil #2](http://marvelrevolution.tripod.com/knights/daredevil/dd2.html): Daredevil learned the contents of the rape drug, which included a mystery chemical. Soon afterwards he was faced with two men powered by a second drug- a drug that grants superpowers. With the help of the Black Widow, he defeated the two men, but not without being hurt. As Black Widow was dressing his wounds, the two found themselves in each other's arms...   
---|---  
  
Marvel Revolution Presents- 

A single act of heroism blinded teenage Matt Murdock. But Matt discovered that as a result, his other four senses were enhanced, and he became a defender of justice, and Guardian Devil of Hell's Kitchen... 

DAREDEVIL 

#3 

#22 

"My Walls Are Closing In" 

By [Tony Thornley](mailto:brawl2099@yahoo.com)

* * *

Michelle Corbes played with the wad of bills in her pocket. She had been waiting for several hours for this man. It was taking him long enough. An aged sedan pulled up to her and stopped. Michelle slunk backwards, afraid of what could happen. A man stepped out of the passenger door and stared at her. 

"Corbes?" 

"Yes." 

"We have your product here," the man said. 

"I have the money," she replied. She held the bills out, her hand shaking slightly. The man took them, counted them and nodded. He held a vial out, and she took it. 

"You do know how to use it right?" 

She scowled at him. "Of course I have. I've taken drugs before." 

"Good. We hope to do business with you again." The man got back into the sedan and it drove off. 

"I sure as hell don't," Michelle said, as she pocketed the vial. 

* * *

Matt Murdock sat on the edge of his bed, listening to the breathing of the woman laying in the bed. The previous night he had spent the night in the arms of an old flame- Natasha Romanoff, the Black Widow. He didn't regret it, but he wondered if it was the right thing to do. Karen's death was so fresh on his mind, and Elektra had contacted him again. It seemed that something in his life was deteriorating, but he couldn't see it. It was only a vague premonition. 

"Matt?" Tash whispered. Matt turned his head to face her. He heard her sit up, slide closer to him. She wrapped her arms around his arm and hugged it. "Thank you," she whispered. 

"For what?" 

"For not turning me away," she said, taking his chin in her hand, turning his face to her and kissing him lightly on the lips. "You're worried though. I know you well enough." 

"It's this drug thing," Matt said. "First this rape drug that give control of a person's willpower over to someone else. Then there's the drug that gives superhuman powers. And they're somehow connected? I'm in this one deep Tash." 

"You're not alone." 

"Thanks," Matt said kissing her forehead. "You're too busy. I'm a big boy and I can deal with it. Thank you." Matt stood up from the bed and headed towards his bathroom. 

"Why did you come to me in the first place?" Natasha called. 

"I don't know," Matt said. "You're the best contact I've got. My best ally. My..." 

"Lover?" 

"I don't know Tash," Matt said as he turned on the shower. He stepped under the water and slid the curtain closed. He heard Natasha come into the bathroom. She slid the curtain open and joined Matt. 

"You don't?" He kissed her several times as he lathered and rinsed. He stepped out of the shower, leaving Natasha there. 

"I need to go to work," he said. "I have an appointment today. Lock the door behind you if you leave. I think you know where the spare key is." 

With that, Matt left Natasha standing in the shower alone. 

* * *

Matt sat at his desk, running his fingers over a brief he was preparing for a case over the next several weeks. It wasn't the Corbes lawsuit, but it was an equally important suit that could help the firm out immensely. Unfortunately, he was preoccupied with the Corbes case. Who had designed the two drugs? Would he be able to find them? He ran mafia suspects through his head. Fisk was the only one with the resources, but was also the only one who tried to keep his hands out of drug money. If Fisk was behind it it would be a second- or third-hand connection at best. 

Matt suddenly realised that his secretary was trying to talk to him through the intercom. He shook his head and found the button to talk back. He pressed it and leaned forward. 

"What was that?" 

"I said that Ms. Corbes has cancelled her appointment. She's also asked that you hold off on her case until further notice." 

"What do you mean?" 

"I guess she's reconsidering the case," the secretary said. 

"Did she mention why?" 

"She said she was going to try to take care of it herself." 

"As in a settlement?" 

"I don't know Mr. Murdock." 

"Thank you for letting me know." Matt pushed away from the desk, and stood up. He had a gut feeling Michelle wasn't stupid enough to try to seek a settlement without a lawyer. That most likely meant she would be seeking a different type of justice. 

Vigilante justice. 

* * *

Daredevil perched on a fire escape on a building opposite the apartment complex where Michelle's rapist lived. It was his third night of the stakeout. Matt knew the rapist was home, and if Michelle wanted to take revenge on him, she'd have to come here. 

There had been so much happen to him in such relatively short time. Now he was embroiled in the middle of a drug ring that was so strange. Nothing about it made sense. He'd never been involved in anything exactly like it. Matt's ears picke dup at the sound of footsteps. He listened closer and recognised the heartbeat and breathing pattern. 

It was Michelle. 

* * *

She stood outside the building, angry at the world. And the cause of her anger was inside. She took the syringe from her coat pocket, wrapped a rubber band around her wrist, found the vein in the back of her hand, and pushed the needle in. She felt the drug enter her system, instantly a chill racked her body. She felt something inside her mind change, and instantly she could feel the Earth beneath her in a new degree. She felt control. 

She crossed the street and entered the apartment building, completely unaware of the man in red watching her. He jumped from the roof of the building he stood on to the apartment complex's roof. 

* * *

Alex Massanger groggily stumbled to his door. A knocking at the door had just woken him up. The night before he was out late at a party, and when he'd left he got the strange sensation he was being followed. He guessed it was just a lack of sleep. 

He pulled his pants on just before he reached the door. He zipped them up, then reached for the knob. As he pulled the door open, it was pushed open from the other side. Alex looked at Michelle Corbes with mixed feelings. She was pressing charges against him for raping her, but he felt such a strong physical attraction to her. 

"What are you doing here?" he asked. 

"What someone should have done while you were having your way," she growled. Suddenly the walls started shaking, and Alex lost his footing. 

"What are you doing?!" he screamed. 

"What does it look like?" she said. "I'm seeking justice." Pieces of sheetrock started to fall in on Alex. The sound of breaking glass filled the room and it stopped shaking as Michelle turned to face the newcomer. 

"Daredevil?" she said in shock. "Please, go. Let me do this myself." 

"No. This isn't right. I don't know what this man did to you, but please, what you're doing is worse." 

"Don't make me do this Daredevil!" she said as Daredevil felt a deep rumbling underneath him. Matt tightened his grip on his billy club, ready to throw it at her. 

"Stop it now!" Daredevil ordered. 

"Daredevil, leave! This between him and me!" 

"Not anymore." Matt threw his billy club, hitting Michelle in the forehead. She screamed, and crumpled to the ground. Matt heard the man dialing the phone, heard the distinct tones of 911. Knowing he could do little, Daredevil swung away, knowing he could help Michelle more as Matt Murdock than as Daredevil. 

* * *

She was breathing heavily but slowly when Matt entered the room. Her pulse betrayed her nervousness. Matt felt bad that he had apparently caused a large bruise across her forehead. He was grateful for th efull report the police had given him so he wouldn't sound like he had been there. 

"Hello Mr. Murdock," she muttered. 

"Michelle, you're in it deep now," Matt said. "You're being charged with assault, and you're lucky it's not attempted murder." 

"I know. It was stupid." 

"Michelle, we can get a lesser sentence by using the defense of battered wife syndrome. Most often that holds up in cases like this. But I need to know one thing. Where did you get the drug that gave you the powers?" 

"All I have is a phone number." 

"Can you give it to me?" 

Michelle rattled off a number, which Matt comitted to memory. 

"Thank you Michelle. I'll be back later. Don'r worry, we have it handled." 

* * *

Daredevil heard the sedan pull up to the corner, and heard a door open. There was several footsteps, and Matt made his move. He jumped from the fire escape to the man, landing squarely on top of him. 

"I need information," Matt said. The man struggled against him but Matt held fast. "Where is your supplier?" 

"Screw you man!" 

"Tell me," Daredevil said, grabbing the man's fingers and twisting them backwards. 

"Ah!" he cried. "I'll tell you! There's a building that's been closed to rennovation for a few months..." 

* * *

In _Daredevil #4_ : It's been building to this! Daredevil wades through super-powered drug dealers as the mastermind stands revealed- and it truly is someone you won't expect! 

* * *


End file.
